


Sore Winner

by fornevertash



Series: Kinkalot 2020🌶 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Merlin (Merlin), Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), Idiots in Love, Kinkalot 2020, Lapdance, M/M, Merlin is a Little Shit, Strip Tease, Teasing, Top Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fornevertash/pseuds/fornevertash
Summary: And yeah, okay, maybe Arthur hadslightlyunderestimated Merlin’s ability to turn him into a human puddle.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Kinkalot 2020🌶 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900918
Comments: 60
Kudos: 357
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	Sore Winner

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinkalot 2020 Bingo Challenge - Prompt: Strip Tease

“I dare you to give Arthur a lap dance.”

Merlin choked on his drink as the rest of the group broke out into fits of tipsy laughter.

Arthur wiped a tear from the corner of his eye, “That’ll be like getting a lap dance from a baby giraffe. Merlin isn’t exactly known for his grace.”

Merlin’s eyes narrowed and Arthur knew that look. He had unleashed the competitive beast.

“I bet I could make you cum in your pants in less than ten minutes,” he growled, the sound more cute than threatening. Well, really only threatening to Arthur’s sanity. He resisted the urge to frown down at his suddenly very interested cock.

“I’ll take that bet,” Arthur leaned back in his chair, an infuriating smirk playing on his lips. Just because he knew that his bravado would make Merlin’s lips purse just so. _Ah_ , there it was. 

“Get out!” Merlin nearly incandescent with indignation, “I obviously need to teach King Prat a lesson in humility.”

“Remember _our_ lessons, young grasshopper,” Gwaine said cheekily, waving his phone under Merlin’s nose as the rest of their friends filtered out of Arthur’s bedroom. Merlin grabbed Gwaine’s phone and rolled his eyes at the incorrigible man’s back as the door slid shut behind him. 

“And _what_ does he mean by that,” Arthur barely held back a snarl, wondering if he could get away with stabbing the ex-exotic dancer in the armpit during their next fencing class.

“He taught me a few of his moves,” Merlin shrugged carelessly. “I thought it might help with my Intro to Contemporary Dance class.” Arthur remembered laughing uproariously when Merlin had let slip which physical education requirement he had chosen. Though Arthur couldn’t imagine Merlin trying his hand at fencing or another team sport for that matter, the younger boy bumbling around in a black leotard had been a hilarious image at the time. 

Arthur stood to look over his shoulder curiously as Merlin scrolled through Gwaine’s numerous playlists before choosing one labelled only with a tongue emoji and a water droplet emoji. _That shameless twat._

The room filled with the low, pulsating throb of music that would not be out of place at a strip club. Not that Merlin had ever been inside a strip club. He was the most innocent of the crew, prone to furious blushes anytime his friends dropped a lewd innuendo. The third year pre-med student had become part of their group purely by chance, after becoming friends with Gwaine while working part-time as a barista in the only decent coffee place on campus. It had only been eight months since their first meeting but Merlin was now an essential part of their dynamic, fitting in like a puzzle piece none of them had known was missing.

Arthur couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him as Merlin stumbled over to the light switch to dim the lights, emitting enough nervous energy to microwave a frozen burrito. He felt a fierce rush of protectiveness rise up in his chest as he eyed the fine tremble of Merlin’s shoulders.

“It’s not too late to back out.”

Determination glinted in those bright eyes. “Sit,” Merlin said brusquely, shoving Arthur back into his desk chair, which thankfully had no armrests, “And no touching.” 

Merlin began to sway to the music and the movement was more fluid and less awkward than Arthur was expecting. He reached around and picked up Arthur’s abandoned drink from the desk and took a large gulp, eyes never straying from Arthur. 

He pulled a piece of ice out of his mouth and dragged it down the length of his graceful neck, leaving a trail of condensation that Arthur wanted to lick and suck. The ice gently glided over the prominent collarbone, just peeking out from beneath the too large band tee, and Merlin shivered at the sensation. Then he dropped the cube down to swirl over one nipple through the thin material, leaving a damp patch over the sensitive bud. Merlin’s head rolled to the side and his soft exhale of pleasure, the sweet flutter of his long lashes, had Arthur’s cock thickening further in his jeans. He took the remaining sliver of ice and leaned forward to drag it across Arthur’s lower lip, then pulled it back to push it between his own lips, giving a small hum of pleasure.

And yeah, okay, maybe Arthur had _slightly_ underestimated Merlin’s ability to turn him into a human puddle.

When Merlin finally lifted the shirt over his head, the move was so smooth and sensual that Arthur could not reconcile this arousing, confident creature with the same Merlin that had tripped twice over his own feet on their way up to Arthur’s flat.

“Let me know if it gets to be too much for you,” Merlin tossed his shirt to the side.

“Bring it on, baby,” Arthur said with confidence he did not feel, voice rough. He was gratified, however, to see Merlin shiver.

“You asked for it,” he shimmied the denim down his hips. His boxers were tight and black, outlining the bulge of his erection. Arthur’s eyes greedily drank in the sight of his body. Merlin was built like a dancer, all long lines and lithe muscle.

The song changed and the familiar synth of ‘Pony’ by Genuwine filled the room. Melin stalked forward, brushing his hands down Arthur’s thighs then spun backwards to straddle Arthur’s left leg. He dipped his ass back onto Arthur’s lap, twirled one arm around the back of his neck and Arthur gasped as his fingers dug almost painfully into the strands at his nape. Merlin began to swirl his hips in a slow, sinuous grind, putting teasing pressure on Arthur’s rock hard cock. Arthur’s grip on the sides of his chair turned white-knuckled as he struggled not to pull that warm body down flush on his cock, rut up against that round ass, rough and dirty.

Merlin turned his body, knees finding purchase on either side of Arthur’s muscular thighs. He ground down with more force this time, then teasingly removed the pressure. His hands tangled once again in Arthur’s hair and sharply pulled back so that he could surge upwards and drag one strawberry-pink nipple across his lower lip, then against the rasp of his evening stubble. Arthur couldn’t help but to try and dart forward and capture the hard bud between his lips but Merlin’s fingers tightened admonishingly in his hair.

“Behave,” he whispered hotly, dipping his head to breathe in Arthur’s scent as he sank back down into his lap. He sang along softly to the music, whispering the dirty words in Arthur’s ear as he resumed his sinful grind, hips moving in tight, undulating figure eights; soft gasps of pleasure escaping his lips. 

Never before had Arthur felt so in tune with another person’s body; so submissive to their will. One brush of Merlin’s tongue had his neck arching obediently backwards, a nudge of his knee had his legs widening accommodatingly. It was strange to give over so much power, but gratifying in a way he had never experienced before.

The music changed to a slower rhythm and Merlin slid smoothly off his lap, dragging his naked back over Arthur’s clothed front as he turned and settled between Arthur’s spread legs. 

Merlin’s mouth hovered dangerously close to prominent bulge in his jeans, his eyes glittering blue slits as he looked up at Arthur from between his spread thighs, hands primly folded in his lap. The image was so simultaneously lewd and demure that Arthur knew it would be his jack-off material for weeks to come. 

“I could take you apart with one blow,” he exhaled a damp breath right over Arthur’s clothed cock and Arthur could not help the low groan that the action tore from his lips. Merlin smirked and his eyes glowed with equal parts triumph and lust. His hands settled on Arthur’s thighs and Merlin waited until Arthur’s blue eyes were fixed on his before dropping a gentle kiss right on top of his straining erection.

Arthur’s tentative handle on his control shattered into a million pieces. 

“I could take you apart with less than that.”

Merlin squeaked as he was suddenly hauled into Arthur’s lap, his legs scrambling to find purchase as Arthur shoved him down harshly on his cock, grinding up against him with desperate intensity.

“But you’ll-- ah, lose,” Merlin gasped, head involuntarily falling to the side as Arthur’s lips latched onto the skin right above his pulse, sucking and nipping at the pale flesh. 

“Lose the battle, win the war,” Arthur rasped against his skin. “Basic strategy _Mer_ lin. Not here for a Pyrrhic victory, darling.”

“I thought it--ah, hah, was winner take all,” Merlin struggled to catch his breath and Arthur grasped the dark locks to angle his head, looking deep into hazy blue.

“If that’s the case,” Arthur’s smirk was slow and sweet. “You’re about to be a very _sore_ winner.”

**Author's Note:**

> 👅 💦


End file.
